


Fool

by themidnight_ghost



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: One Shot, Other, non-binary Catherine Parr, parrlyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themidnight_ghost/pseuds/themidnight_ghost
Summary: Cathy viewed her room as a reflection of their former self. The threadbare carpet was scratchy, decorated in paint, shoes, paper and pens. Cathy neglected all other hobbies for the easel in the corner. They saw painting as the only way they could express themselves, and it didn’t matter about the mess. Cathy’s parents didn’t come into their room anymore.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Kudos: 10





	Fool

Anne Boleyn looked at herself in the mirror, smiling at how far she’d come with accepting herself. She ran her hand through her dark hair, tilting her head to the side to admire the relatively sharp jawline she’d acquired. Anne winked at the mirror before immediately subsiding on herself and laughing. 

Grabbing her coat from its peg, she fixated on the fairy lights reflecting off her MacBook Pro which sat comfortably on her freshly made bed and atop countless blankets. Above her headboard was the pansexual pride flag, hung on display for the world to see. Anne always viewed her sexuality as a part of her, it represented who she loved, and people should accept that. 

“Thanks for making my bed, mum.” Anne jumped down the stairs, leading into her kitchen where her mum was preparing dinner, “I need a new guitar string so I should get going.” 

“That’s fine dear. Please be home by 6; I can’t stand eating alone.” 

“I’ll be home before 6.” Anne appreciated her mother’s honesty. Ever since her father left, life had been more challenging than usual. Her mother would work late, and she’d have to take the bus home. Everything that Anne took for granted was starting to become more luxurious. 

Despite the father factor and ever crumbling life, Anne skipped down the road as nothing mattered. Anne also made an effort to say hello to most people she passed. The Boleyn girl helped a lady with a baby carry her shopping, supported a blind man as he crossed the road and even watched someone’s dog for them. And Anne stayed happy until she saw a shadow walking towards her, dressed in almost all black, the shadow hid its face as they approached. 

Anne wanted to react. She longed to ask if the shadow was alright, but this unexplainable energy in the air made her clench her jaw and stomach somersault. Anne was lost for words until she saw a mass of dark curls fall from under the shadow’s hood. 

“You shouldn’t hide your curls.” Anne impulse spoke, eying the shadow as they attempted to contain their hair, “You suit them.” 

The compliment was unexpected. It made the shadow wonder if their bedroom mirror was lying about how they really looked. 

Catherine Parr stared at her reflection for the fifth time that day, wondering who they were. Cathy hated their curls. They were always uncontrollable and knotty; they dipped in her paints and reminded her of her Latina family. The same family who believed they had a daughter. 

The truth is, Cathy didn’t know who they were. They believed they were non-binary. But everyone Cathy told said ‘she’ was just confused and it was a phase - like being bisexual was a phase. Catherine wanted to try going by they/them for a while, but her parents didn’t respect pronouns, and neither did their friends at school. Cathy wondered why they tried anymore; their father refused to look at them when they came out as bi and still leaves the room when they walk in. 

Cathy viewed her room as a reflection of their former self. The threadbare carpet was scratchy, decorated in paint, shoes, paper and pens. Cathy neglected all other hobbies for the easel in the corner. They saw painting as the only way they could express themselves, and it didn’t matter about the mess. Cathay’s parents didn’t come into their room anymore. 

Tempted to throw out the princess decor on her door and dresses in her wardrobe, Miya forced themselves to forget the way life used to be as they sunk downstairs, trying to avoid any conflict with their Spanish parents. 

“If you’re going out, remember to grab a dress for prom.” Cathy’s father gruffed from his armchair. 

Cathy didn’t respond. They almost broke the hinges of the front door when exiting and inhaled the biggest breath of fresh air possible. Cathy proceeded to shove their hands into the pockets of their jacket, losing themselves in thought as they slid down the pavement. Skeleton trees shivered in the cold, and a shroud of darkness clouded Cathy’s vision as they pulled their hood up. 

“You shouldn’t hide your curls. They suit you.” 

Cathy stopped. The complement took them by surprise, and for the first time, the corners of Cathy’s mouth upturned and her eyes sparkled. 

“Thank you.” 

“No worries.” 

The exchange was short but impactful, and the next morning, both teenagers looked at their reflection with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had some technical difficulties so had to create a new account... 
> 
> I know its written really badly and its kinda short but Non-binary Cathy Parr! :) I hope you enjoyed! - Ghost ☁️  
> Find me on Tumblr: themidnightghost


End file.
